Sprained Ankle
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Jumping out of the plane, Joe winds up spraining his ankle and there is no way to care for it out on the deserted island.


Title: Sprained Ankle

Author: Robin Gurl

Episode: Eh Season 2…disk 2..it's the flight one. My memory sucks right now.

Notes: I have a lot from the ep, just because O.o it's so easy to torture Joe, sorta like with Witches Hollow (Which I haven't begun to upload yet. Hahaha)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

(I was asked to post more of my HB but please be aware, they may NEVER be completed, they are just my way of torturing Joe. All of them take place in the 70s Series with Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson. I will re-write an entire ep just to hurt Joe more.)

The wind howled outside traveling up the sides of the mountains and giant rock formations mixing with the rain, lightening and thunder to form the terrifying hurricane, inside the cave nearest the sea the group of wary plane passengers were huddled.

Frank and Joe followed Beverly around and helped care for the injured as well as take head count. Each time Joe stood he felt a little dizzy but most of all his right ankle was throbbing. He just dismissed it each time thinking he'd somehow twisted it when he jumped out of the plane. He knew if he told Frank that his brother would make him go find a spot and sit down until one of the flight attendants (or even Frank himself at this point) could come and look at it.

It wasn't that he wouldn't like to sit down and relax but during the present situation being away from his brother bothered him. He wasn't one to cling in public like a scared child but he was scared and at this point he didn't care who knew it, well as long as the beautiful girls didn't know he was ok with it.

"Did everyone make it? Is everyone here?" Frank's voice broke through his thoughts and he felt Frank squeeze his shoulder but when he glanced up he saw Frank was gazing at Beverly.

"Just barely. No one is seriously hurt but most of them are shaken up and afraid."

"And the Captians?"

"Carla is doing all she can for them, we're just waiting for their fevers to break." Beverly stood up and Frank followed. Joe followed a little slower and hobbled behind them trying not to show his pain. "There isn't anything we can do now, why don't you two choose a spot and sit down, maybe take a nap."

She turned around and for the first time noticed Joe wasn't putting full weight on his right foot. "Joe, are you alright?"

Frank turned around as well, he had a worried look on his face. "Joe, what's wrong?"

He felt himself turn red at the sudden attention. He shook his head with embarrassment and started to wave his hand dismissively but somehow knocked himself off balance and nearly fell over. Frank reached forward with quick reflexes and caught him before he hit the dirt. He tried at first to hobble out of Frank's embrace embarrassed that one of the beauties might notice before he realized that no one cared right now how anyone acted. Everyone was scared and either physically hurt or mentally hurt. He stopped squirming and sighed as Frank helped him "walk" to the other side of the cave away from the girls, closer to the other flight attendants. He accidently put weight on his injured foot and let out a hiss of pain. "Ease him down, Frank. I'll look at his foot."

"Ankle." Joe hissed as the pain shot up through his leg throbbing. He groaned as Frank tried to be as easy as he could setting Joe down on the rocky ground and up against the cave wall.

"Why didn't you say something?" Frank asked softly in his usual tone that he reserved just for Joe when they were away from prying eyes. It was a comforting, smooth tone that almost lulled Joe into a light slumber. They took the sleeping as a bad thing though and he felt Frank jostle his shoulder. "Joe?"

Right before he opened his eyes he felt a soft hand go to his forehead and check for a fever. "No fever yet, we'll keep an eye on him. If he gets cold out here it'll be hard to get him warm again."

"Guys, I'm not sick, Geez. It's just my ankle. It hurts like heck." Joe said sitting up slightly. Frank leaned forward and pushed Joe back into the wall gently before scooting closer to him. "It started hurting after we got in the cave."

Beverly looked to Frank who nodded sighing and she removed Joe's boot. "It's probably just twisted but I'd like to see just in case."

Joe nodded silently unknowingly laying his head on Frank's shoulder. His hand closest to Frank met Frank's hand and clung to it, grasping it tightly. Frank didn't say a word or bring attention to any of what just happened he just kept an eye on Beverly wondering what was wrong with his little brother.

Beverly made a tsking sound and moved so Frank could see. "It's definitely sprained, it's already swelling. I'll go see if there is an extra cloth of some sort and we'll wet it then wrap it around the swelling, maybe it'll keep it down. You two sit tight."

Frank smiled reassuringly at Beverly who stood up and left briefly leaving him with Joe. "Don't say anything."

"I didn't say a word, Joe."

"You're worrying about me, I can tell by the tone in your voice."

"Joe, we just survived a plane crash, at least allow me a bit of worry." Frank reasoned laughing. "Otherwise I'll go mad."

"You already are mad." Joe retorted sighing. "How bad is the ankle?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Actually yes, I do."

"Well alright then," Frank leaned forward slightly keeping an arm around Joe's shoulders, "It's at least two different shades of purple and three different shades of blue and its' the size of a giant rock."

"Terrific." Joe groaned. "I am supposed to be their Prince Charming and save them all but how can I if I'm hopping on one foot."

"You could be hop-a-long." Frank offered.

Joe looked up at Frank and rolled his eyes. "Your jokes are horrible."

"It made you smile though."


End file.
